You're Beautiful Nina
by Hazelstar
Summary: Matthias reflects on his feelings for Nina
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. James Blunt owns the song.

**My life is brilliant**

**My love is pure**

**I saw an angel**

**Of that I'm sure**

I looked at her, marveling at her beauty. Her long, dark brown hair, her almond shaped amber eyes, her full lips. Just looking at her made me think she was Aphrodite, the Greek Goddess of Love and Beauty. When I first met her, she was scruffy; her clothes covered with mud and dried blood, dirt spattered across her olive skin, her hair pulled out from its braid, and her eyes dull. Even then I thought she was pretty.

**She smiled at me on the subway**

**She was with another man**

**But I won't lose no sleep on that,**

'**Cause I've got a plan**

I remember how she tried to be friendly to us, how we ignored her. We didn't trust her, I wanted to, but I couldn't. I never understood the saying "Love at first sight", but the first time I looked into her eyes, I knew what it meant. When she slept, she would mummer a name, "My Jason, I love you" over and over again. Hearing those words hurt, but I pushed my emotions away. When she helped us escape, I wanted nothing more than to sweep her up in my arms and kiss her. But I didn't. She didn't love me in that way. She was brave, clever, loyal, and beautiful. She could never love someone like me. In my eyes, she was the vision of perfection.

**You're beautiful. You're beautiful.**

**You're beautiful, it's true.**

**I saw your face in a crowded place.**

**And I don't know what to do,**

**Cause I'll never be with you**

When I saw her at the Population Police Headquarters, I was surprised, scared, and happy. We could be in a cell together, sentenced to death, and I would still be happy, so long as she was with me. I don't know what to do, she'll never love me.

**Yeah she caught my eye,**

**As we walked on by.**

**She could see from my face that I was,**

**Flying high**

**And I don't think that I'll see her again**

**But we shared a moment that will last till the end**

Yes, I fell in love with her, who wouldn't? Once, the two of had been captured and sentenced to death. We had been scared. She was fourteen, I "thirteen". We had been thrown into a small cell together, and probably had only a couple hours to live.

_**Flashback**_

"Matthias?" she said in a whisper. "Yes Nina?" I asked, reaching towards her. "In case the others don't rescue us, I wanted to tell you something" she said, scooting closer to me. She leaned in closer and brushed her lips against mine. I kissed her back, grabbing a handful of her dark brown locks. A clack broke us apart, and Luke appeared in the doorway, holding up a set of keys. "Hurry, we don't have much time" he hissed. I jumped up and helped Nina to her feet. Hand-in-hand, we ran away from the prison.

_**End of Flashback**_

**You're beautiful. You're beautiful.**

**You're beautiful, it's true.**

**I saw your face in a crowded place.**

**And I don't know what to do,**

**Cause I'll never be with you **

**You're beautiful. You're beautiful.**

**You're beautiful, it's true**  
**There must be an angel with a smile on her face,**

**When she thought up I should be with you.**

**But it's time to face the truth,**

**I will never be with you**

I never brought up the kiss for her sake. I told myself the only reason she did it was because she thought we were going to die. Years passed, and I turned "twenty" Nina came to my party and we got into a minor fight. Well the fight turned into a heated argument and she stormed out of the house, screaming how much she hated me. I yelled after that I loved her. She didn't answer. That was the last thing I ever told her. She was killed in a car accident driving home. That was over 30 years ago. All my other friends have joined her. I can't recall any of their faces, or voices. Except hers. I still remember how she looked every year that I knew her. And for every year, my love grows stronger. I'm dyeing now, my heart is giving up. I close my eyes and everything goes dark. My last thought is _I'm coming Nina_. Then a flash of light, and I'm home.

A/N: This took me awhile to write, but I did it! Please review.


	2. Authors Note

Ok, let me get this straight: This takes place **after** Among the Free, when Mattias is old and dying. This story is about his thoughts as he lays dying, specifically about his feelings for Nina. Nina died when she was about 20 in this story, Mattias dies in his sixties.

Sense and sensibility, I **know** they're thirteen, but this takes place in **future**, _way_ after Among the Free. Don't like it, then go flame someone else's story, cause I don't give a damn. Well, that's all for now, just wanted to clear things up. Laters!

-Hazelstar


End file.
